


Missed You, Tricked You

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Jesse McCree [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Tumblr request: Mcree x reader where he returns from a long mission and the recent recruit surprisingly runs up and hugs him saying they've missed him?





	Missed You, Tricked You

Jesse let out a long sigh, body finally relaxing now that he was back on base. The mission had taken a few left turns, even more than he liked. A little trouble was fun, sometimes a lot was fun too, but this was too much, even for him. His shoulders and back ached from climbing the rocky cliff after getting knocked off, and there was a slight limp to his walk from the fall. Even Reyes had insisted he get some rest.  
As he walked through the halls, wanting nothing more than to get upstairs and into his room a figure rushed at him. Caught off guard he was slow to pull his gun out of it’s holster as the figure all but tackled him, wrapping their arms around his chest, their head buried against his armour.   
“Agent McCree!” they shouted. “You’re back!”  
Gun facing the ceiling, his other hand firmly on their shoulder he recognized the top of their head. “Y/N? I mean, uh, Agent L/N?”  
You looked up at him and grinned. He felt a lazy smile tug at his lips. “What are you doing, darlin’?”  
That rule that Reyes had about not flirting with the recruits? He ignored it. But he ignored it even more when you were around. Your eyes went to his gun, your smile faltering.  
“Ah,” he said, “this is...nothing to worry about, I wouldn’ta shot ya.”  
You rolled your eyes, arms still around him. “Obviously, you’re far too good for that.”  
Holstering his gun, Jesse wasn’t about to pull away from you, no matter what siren song his bed was singing.  
“This is quite the welcome back,” he stated. While you two had spent some time together, you’d never actually hugged. Your relationship was more punch on the arm, casual teasing than whatever kind of hug this was.  
You shrugged. “You’ve been gone for a while, and I heard the mission wasn’t going so great…” Your eyes fell. “I was a little worried.”  
Jesse set his hand on the side of you face, tilting your head up to look at him. “Ah, darlin’ you don’t need to worry about me. I know what I’m doing.” He was grateful for the armour on his chest, because the way his heart was leaping around inside him would have given away something he wasn’t quite ready to admit.  
You hesitated, eyes meeting his. He didn’t take his hand away, even as you moved your hands to press flat on his chest, and the slide up towards his shoulders. “Jesse,” you whispered.  
He leaned down; you rarely called him by his first name. His cheeks were heating up, as was the rest of him. “Yeah?”  
Pushing onto your toes you leaned towards him. “I just gotta say…” You reached one hand behind his neck, your lips only an inch from his. He was about to close his eyes and do what he’d been waiting months to do, but then your hand shot up and grabbed his hat. “I GOT HIS HAT!”  
Suddenly you let go of him, practically pushing him over as you laughed loudly, and a few groans came from down the hall. In a daze Jesse watched as you waved his hat in the air and ran towards your friends that plodded around the corner. They were other new recruits you often hung around.  
“What?” Jesse breathed.  
“You all owe me drinks.” You set his hat on your head with a wide smile. The five faces that looked between you and Jesse seemed to know exactly what had happened, even if Jesse didn’t yet.  
“You did all that for a bet?” Jesse called. He quickly recovered and crossed his arms, arching a brow at you.   
You spun, hat still on your head. “Yup!”  
“Well if you wanted a drink that badly you shoulda said something; I’m more than happy to take you out.”  
You froze. “P-Pardon?”  
Slowly, Jesse stepped towards you. The hallway felt longer than it ever had but he could tell by the shock in your expression that it was an even longer wait for you. When he reached you he stepped toe to toe with you, staring down at you as you tilted your head up.  
“You heard me darlin’,” Jesse said. He lifted his hand a plucked his hat from your head, placing it on his own with a wink. “You ever need a drink, you come find me. But it’ll cost you more than a hug next time.”


End file.
